Clash of the Titans
by fragile star
Summary: Major AU  In which the Seireitei and Aizen's armies clash, a town is in danger of being annihilated, loyalties are tested and Aizen falls head-over-heels in love.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here is the rewritten prologue. If you're confused, don't worry, everything will be explained as the story gets going. Please review. Its only fair that you review after reading this, and I allow all sorts of reviews, except flames, because they're just stupid. Yes, there will be some original characters, so if that's not your cup of tea, turn around **right now.**

Yes, this story will use dates, and such. I figured that everything would be easier if I used dates and such.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, or Greek Mythology, and I am not making any money off this story. The plot, however, and the original characters do belong to me.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> The Serenity.

**20th March 2012. Las Noches, Hueco Mundo.**

She longed to be outside; the warmth of the brilliant sun on her too chilled skin would bring that peaceful serenity she so often craved for, and those childhood memories of whispering silk, and crackling leaves, of soft smiles and ringing laughter. The air, thick with the scent of cherry blossoms; the wind brushing against her ears, whispering like a lover, tempting her to let loose her hair. And she would let loose her hair, laughing gaily as the wind whipped through her hair, weaving a garland of cherry blossoms to place on her head. Barefoot, she would dance until the sky exploded into colours of red, orange, yellow, blue and violent, signifying the setting of the sun, and then, she would return home, tanned from the day spent in nature.

Alas, spring would not to be enjoyed, for she was forever trapped in Hueco Mundo, the world of perpetual night. Certainly, her lord and master had created rooms of perpetual sunshine for her, his sweet queen, to enjoy, but nothing could compare to the true, natural beauty of spring.

The tale of her descent into hell was far from pleasing, and she how she wondered what her life would be like had Aizen Sousuke not gazed upon her that bitter December morning, and decided to take her. No, she told herself, she would not think about things she could not change. She was god's queen – a fact that she had been reminded of every day – and this was her life now, no matter how much she wished she were somewhere other than Hueco Mundo.

.

Some candles were burning, tender lights dancing in the semi-darkness, illuminating the shapes of the expensive furniture, casting haunting shapes on the walls and high arches of the spacious room. The room, in which she slept, was an example of the queen's taste. Previously one bedroom, it was now a lofty three room suite, its walls, a shade of moss green, accented with yellow and gold vines. The floors, marble, patterned with gold flowers, arches above the doors decorated with rhythmic linear patters of interlacing foliage in gold and tea green.

Her rooms were her sanctuary. A place she could be herself, away from the piercing eyes of the arrancar and Aizen.

Aizen – the traitor of the soul society, Lord and Master of Hueco Mundo, and self proclaimed god lay next to her in the luxurious mahogany, black and viridian bed, his soft breathing heavy with deep sleep. She turned her head to look at the man who had turned her world upside down by taking her from the world above; casting her into a world of complete darkness.

Even though she hated him, she couldn't deny that he was the handsomest man she'd ever laid eyes on, even as he slept. His mahogany hair, even mussed with sleep was perfect, his eyes, hidden behind long black lashes were crimson-brown; cold, and soul piercing. The light danced across his face, illuminating his features, and adding to his beauty.

Yet, no matter how beautiful he was on the outside, she knew what he was on the inside: manipulative, scheming, extremely cruel and cold hearted, but he was still such a mystery to her, a mystery that she – unwillingly – wanted to unravel.

Settling back into her lush pillows, she closed her eyes, and sighed softly, resting her hand over her ever-expanding stomach. This child she carried was the product of many nights spent in his loving – she snorted at this – embrace, and though she hated the man beside her, she couldn't find herself hating this child she carried. Aizen had given her something she had always wanted – a family, so, despite hating him, she was grateful.

_"Husband," She swept a sidelong glance at her companion, through long lashed dark eyes. A wicked smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, as she brought the glass of iced orange juice to her lips, and watched as her companion set his new issue of Las Noches Times onto the table._

_An eyebrow rose, crimson tinted eyes regarded the woman in front of him. The queen of Hueco Mundo rarely used that word to address him, her sovereign lord, and master, so it came as a surprise to him that she had chosen that word. "Yes wife?" he asked, tilting his head to the side._

_Another smile. "I have a furious hankering for strawberries such as I've never had before," she tilted her head ever so slightly, her eyes glittering._

_Aizen's lips twitched so slightly. "Strawberries?"_

_"Oh yes, milord," she was smiling, amused by his confusion. "It started three days ago."_

_"What are you trying to say, hime?" He asked, impatience lacing his tone._

_"I am with child," she murmured, looking demurely at the glass of orange juice._

_The self-proclaimed god's eyes sparkled with barely contained mirth, a ghost of a smile on his lips. She did have her uses, it seemed._

She wondered what the Soul Society, her friends, would say once they learned of her condition, would they be so quick to judge, and name her a traitor as they had Aizen or would they help her?

Another soft sigh escaped her lips as she pulled back the rich black duvet and embroidered silk sheets, and swung her feet over the side of the bed, careful not to wake her bed-mate from his slumber. She shivered, goose bumps sprouting on her legs and arms as the soles of her feet touched the cool marble floor, and the air brushed against her slightly warmed skin.

She stood, shivering, and paused, reaching to grab her robe from the intricately carved mahogany chair next to the canopied bed. She slipped the robe on over her white nightgown, tying it loosely around her slight frame.

Morning had approached, though in Hueco Mundo, there was no way to tell that the morning had even come. In her mind's eye, however, she could see the colours of the sunrise; oranges, yellows, blues and purples, and she could almost feel the sun on her skin, as it appeared over the trees, and shined its rays onto the earth below. She smiled softly, enjoying the beauty of the rising sun, and she wondered if those in the human world, and the soul society were enjoying the sunrise, what surprises the sunrise would bring them.

But in Hueco Mundo, the sunrise would only bring forth another day of endless charades, pretending to be someone, something she was not; queen, wife of Aizen Sousuke, mother of the arrancar, of the prince and heir.

Yes, she would survive, even if she was branded a traitor by the soul society, because she had everything she wanted, everything she needed here – well, everything but love – and she was happy.

Warm arms circled around her, and she leaned against the broad chest of her captor, her king – Aizen. "Good Morning _Hime_." He whispered in her ear, voice husky from sleep, fingers brushing against the great swell of her stomach – and she found her breath catch in her throat, and her heart beat faster.

Perhaps she _could_ find serenity in Hueco Mundo without the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** it is short, but I think I like this prologue better than the other one. **Read and review, please.**


	2. Winter is Coming

**A/N:** Thank you to all those who reviewed, and I'm sorry about the delay. Hope this chapter is to your liking. I apologize if any of the characters are out of character, so if you see a character acting out of character, please tell me, and give me some suggestions on how to make that character act more in character.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own this plot and the original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong> Winter is coming.

**3rd, November 2008, Seireitei, Soul Society**

The morning had dawned crisp, cool and grey, hinting at the end of summer and the start of something much darker. Sunlight shifted, filtering through clouds swollen and heavy with unshed water droplets. The bitter wind whipped through the trees, scattering fallen leaves upon the ground, and stung cheeks of those willing to brave the cool weather and the bitter wind. Wrapped in warm clothes, Fujikage Sayuri hurries towards the second division's barracks, where her taicho waits, no doubt, for her monthly report.

Irises of hazel green scanned the seemingly empty courtyard; lithe fingers wrapped around papers, upon which her words lie – words her taicho would read, and she took a deep breath as she began her trek up the steep stairs leading to the Taicho's residence. Wind whips through her dark hair, biting at her numbing cheeks, so she pulls her robes tighter around her. And when she reaches her destination, cheeks numb from the bitter cold and biting wind, she stops to catch her breath; mind wandering to the words her grandmother had spoken just that morning.

"_Sayuri," her grandmother glanced at her granddaughter, whom, like every woman in the Fujikage clan is dark haired, but her granddaughter is different, this she knew. Her granddaughter may have the Fujikage colouring, but her eyes and skin are very much like that of her late father. The young heiress stopped what she is doing to listen to what her obasan has to say. "Listen to me child," Lady Fujikage said, pulling her arms around her only granddaughter._

"_Yes Obasan?" the girl asked, eyes wide, wondering what her grandmother will say. Her grandmother's weathered fingers stroked her hair, her eyes are closed, and she took a deep breath._

"_There is a storm coming, we must be ready for it when it comes, and you, my child, must be careful." She sounded older, tired, and the young woman knew her grandmother was serious, but she couldn't help but wonder what storm she was speaking of._

"_What storm, obasan?" She asked. _

"_A ferocious storm, my dear, one that'll change the world as we know it." And there she stopped, but Sayuri wants to know more about this storm, though she knew her grandmother won't say more than she said, so she kept quiet, and hoped that her grandmother will say more._

_She did, but it's not what Sayuri wants to hear. "Promise you'll be careful Sayuri." _

"_I promise Obachan." And that is the last thing she said to her grandmother before she sets out for the day._

"Third seat Fujikage, thank you for being here," It was her taicho, her second mentor, and older sister figure, Soi Fon who greeted her at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Taicho." She greeted her. Her soft hazel-green orbs swept over her taicho, noting that she seemed tired, as these days were spent getting ready for the war against the traitor Aizen, and his invading army.

"I have the report from the Nest of Maggots."

A stiff nod. "Good. Follow me please." Soi fon then turns away; her taicho's haori flutters behind her as she strides, confidant, and slow towards her quarters. Sayuri follows after her, her thoughts completely on what her taicho wants to speak of, and her grandmother's words are pushed back, stored for later.

The walk to the barracks is quiet, save for the wind whipping through both their hair, and stinging both their cheeks, but Sayuri has grown used to the wind against her though she hates this weather.

They reach the taicho's quarters, less than ten minutes later, Sayuri's fingers are cold, almost frozen, and she was happy to be inside. She noticed the Fon servants loitering around, waiting to serve their mistress and her guest.

"Lady Fon, Lady Fujikage," A servant came forward to escort them into a smaller room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Sayuri asked, truly intrigued, once they were in the room, and tea was served.

"I am sending you on a mission, Sayuri-san," Soi stated, sipping her tea. "It is a high level mission, one I am certain you can handle."

Sayuri nodded, hands folded on her lap as she listened to her taicho. "I shall make you proud."

"I believe it," Soi fon nodded. "This is what you are to do…"

* * *

><p>As per usual, the appointment of a new taicho of the Gotei 13 was always dealt with a great sense of urgency, especially now with the war against Aizen approaching quickly. The Soul Society could not risk rushing into war without all thirteen taicho actively participating, thus, the recruiting of a new taicho was top priority.<p>

The Taicho of the Gotei 13 and their fukutaicho stood in the first division's barracks, waiting for the Soutaicho and their newest members to arrive, thoughts of the new taicho on their minds, along with plans for the war, which they were to discuss that day.

One of the new Taicho, they had been told, had been recommended by the former taicho of the twelfth division, and current member of the royal guard Kirio Hikifune – and it seemed, to everyone present, had proven worth of the recommendation. The other had been chosen by the Soutaicho himself, and recommended by another one of the Gotei 13 taicho, but no one knew exactly which taicho had recommended the other taicho.

"I hope they have candy," the fukutaicho of the eleventh division stated, halting all conversations with her sweet words, and some of those standing in the room cracked smiles.

"Ohh, maybe I'll get to drink with one of them," Matsumoto Rangiku said, cracking a smile. She was rather excited about the possibility of having another drinking partner, or two – it wasn't as though she didn't love her drinking partners, she just wanted to drink with other people. "Sayuri isn't drinking with me anymore, and that's no fun." She pouted, thoroughly put out that one of her friends was far too busy to drink with her.

Teal eyes closed, vein throbbing upon his forehead. "Matsumoto." And the room dropped several degrees, showing his fukutaicho and everyone present that he was not amused by her drinking habits.

"Please control your reiatsu, Hitsutaya-taicho," Unohana said, her voice was soft, but there was a certain edge to it that made even Zaraki shudder.

"I apologize, Unohana-taicho."

"Don't be foolish, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, a taicho is not to drink with his subordinates," Soi fon said, glaring venomously at the eighth division's taicho, whom they all knew drank. "We have an image to uphold, and it is people like you who ruin that image."

"My, my, that wasn't very nice. True, Ran-chan drinks, but she's a good fukutaicho, and I'm fairly certain she upholds our great image." The eighth division's taicho, Kyouraku Shunsui said, tipping his hat over his face.

"Yes, says the man who drinks himself, and dumps his paperwork on his fukutaicho." Soi fon snapped.

Before anyone could say anything else, however, the doors to the great hall opened, and in walked the Soutaicho, and following him, were the two new taicho. As they moved closer into the room, the shinigami got a good look at them; the female wore her tumbling hair loose, copper and bronze and rust-red, dusted with gold – a mantle of fire around her shoulders, and over her standard shinigami robes, she wore a white hoari with the third division's insignia inscribed on the back. She was the shortest of the three, petite.

The male was the tallest of the three, and lanky, he wore his midnight hair to his shoulders messy, with side swept bangs. He too wore the standard shinigami robes, but like some shinigami, had altered it to his liking; his robes were open at the front, his zanpakutou, which resembled a normal katana in its sealed state, was strapped to his side, and like the female, he wore a white sleeveless hoari with the fifth division's insignia inscribed on the back.

'_Oh, my,'_ Rangiku thought, staring at the tall lanky taicho, whom took his place between the petite woman and the taicho of the seventh division, Komamura.

Yamamoto's staff thuds against the hard wood floor as he tried to gain the attention of his taicho, and their fukutaicho.

"As you know, war is upon us, we must be ready for the traitor and his army. Thus, I have taken the liberty of establishing three taicho to replace Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname," Yamamoto said, voice booming.

"Kazahana Miyun will be taking command of the third division, Zhou Liang of the fifth division, though the taicho of the ninth division is unable to join us for this meeting, he will be waiting for his fukutaicho in the ninth division's barracks after this meeting has concluded. I expect each of you to treat them with the respect due to them."

"We must be ready. We cannot afford to loose to that traitor." Yamamoto glanced at the faces of those gathered in the room, studying each of their faces.

"It has come to my attention that there have been several disappearances in the human world, these disappearances have mystified human authorities."

Unohana frowned, "like those disappearances years ago?"

Yamamoto nodded. "A squadron of shinigami will be sent to the world of the living to watch over the humans, and uncover the cause of these disappearance."

If any of the shinigami taicho present disagreed with the Soutaicho, they neither showed it, nor spoke out loud.

"Kuchiki Rukia of division thirteen shall lead the squadron, along side Romata Ryu of division eleven and Takezoe Kokichiro of division ten."

The shinigami taicho nodded, all silently agreeing that this was the best plan of action.

"These disappearances may be the traitor, Aizen Sousuke's plan, we cannot afford to alert the humans of this war, nor put any of them in danger."

The taicho class shinigami continued talking, well into the afternoon of plans of attack and defense against the traitor, Aizen Sousuke, each one contributing input as they wished.

.

.

**_Same day:_ Throne room, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**

Lady War found him in the throne room. Beyond the palace, it was pitch black, tendrils of pale light brushed the white trees, and shadows pooled at their roots. A crescent moon hung in the sky, translucent, illuminating the beauty of the King's features. Within, it is light, the dome filled with false daylight, produced by Aizen's Zanpakutou, or perhaps the Hogyoku produced it.

He was sitting majestically upon his throne, sipping a cup of tea, which no doubt had been prepared by Tousen, irises of crimson-brown gazed lazily upon the barren wasteland that was Hueco Mundo.

_You are a foolish king, my lord. Sitting here won't win this war, regardless of whether you have your precious Hogyoku or not. _She thought, as she crept through the shadows of the room.

He nodded at her when he saw her and, without preamble, said, "Is there something you need, or are you asking once more to start another meaningless battle?" He took a sip of his tea.

Her sanguine eyes narrowed. "Milord, may I _please_ enter the world of the living w-"

An eyebrow rose. "There is no need to start the war early, let them come to us," he said softly, an edge of steel creeping into his voice. "You will have your chance to cause as much disorder as your heart desires, when the time comes, until then, please refrain from starting meaningless battles."

She grit her teeth, but bowed short, at her waist. "Yes milord,"

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other Enyo, I would _hate _to loose such a valuable player in this war." He took a sip of his tea, watching how her body trembled with barely contained anger.

"Is there something the matter, Enyo?" He asked, lips curving into a small smirk. "Do you think this deal is somehow unfair?"

Enyo's reiatsu spiked briefly, eyes narrowed into slits. "No milord."

"Good." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her, and poured himself some more tea.

She growled under her breath, and turned around, fingers clenched tightly as she walked out of the throne room, in a dour mood.

"I don' think she was happy with yer plan, Aizen-taicho," Gin said, as he slithered out of the shadows of the throne room.

"No, I do not believe she was." Aizen stood suddenly, walking to the balcony that overlooked the dunes of Hueco Mundo. "That is of no consequence."

"What do ya have planned?" Gin asked as he came to stand next to the self-proclaimed god, his fox like grin upon his lips.

"Now, Gin, there would be no point in telling you. You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would you?" Aizen swept a sideways glance at his companion, whom, even he had a hard time deciphering.

"Guess yer right 'bout that, Aizen-taicho." If he was disappointed by Aizen's refusal to tell him about his plans, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned his head, towards Aizen, that _infuriating _grin still upon his lips.

"Perhaps it is time to call another meeting. Would you do the honors, Gin?"

"'Course, Aizen-taicho." And with a bounce in his step, Ichimaru Gin went to rally the troops for another one of Aizen's long-winded meetings.

.

.

**_Later: _Urahara shop. Karukura Town, Japan.**

The cold made her shiver and she pulled her coat around her. She wore long, waist length hair loose, strawberry locks she had once been teased about, under her multi coloured knitted hat.

"Inoue-san," Kurosaki Ichigo greeted, coming to stand next to her in front of Urahara's shop. He, like everyone else were preparing for the winter, and with it, the war.

Orihime put her arms around her, drawing them close to her body to absorb her body heat. She looked up slightly, lips curving slightly. "Kurosaki-kun."

"It's cold, isn't it?"

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes sparkled. "It is, Inoue-san."

She cracked a small smile, "Then lets go inside, ne? I'm sure Urahara-san is expecting us."

She moved fluently, gracefully to the door of Urahara's shop, and knocked once. There was some movement inside, shuffling, and the door opened slowly to reveal the fiery red head, Jinta.

Orihime bowed. "Good Afternoon, Jinta-san."

"He's expecting you." He opened the door all the way to let them inside.

Orihime stepped into the room, Ichigo following after her, and sighed softly. She was happy to be out of the cool weather, and in a warm environment. She was nervous about training with Kurosaki, but she no longer wanted to be the weakest link of their group, and with Yoruichi's help, she would be strong, and maybe Kurosaki-kun would notice her a bit more. She only hoped.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, Ichigo, Orihime. Glad you could join us," Urahara said, hiding his face behind his fan. "Will you join us for tea?"

Orihime smiled nervously, and sat down at the table. In the background, she could hear the television, the reporters of Kurakura town reporting on the latest disappearance of a college student late the night before, and she shivered, and wondered whether these disappearances were somehow related to the war against Aizen.

"These disappearances, Urahara-san…" Orihime murmured, glancing at Urahara through her dark lashed eyes. "Do you believe they're somehow related to Aizen?"

"Possibly, the soul society has been alerted by these disappearances, and have sent a squadron of shinigami to investigate."

Urahara sighed. "I fear these disappearances are the same as one hundred and ten years ago," His eyes took on this far away look, as though he was reliving his memories.

.

Some miles away, a young college student, on her way home from her afternoon classes, screamed, as a rough arm grabbed her and dragged her into an alleyway, where they disappeared into a Garganta.


End file.
